


Photoset | Knowledge is the only Light / Ученье - свет

by kuzzzma, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Series: Rise to Power [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Education, Force Use, Gen, Magic and Science, Photography, Pre-Canon, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, doll photography, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: The Knowledge is the only Light there is.Young Sheev Palpatine diligently works through ancient Sith texts and dreams of achieving his final goal - future Glorious Victory Over Centuries of Sith Knowledge.Ученье - свет. И только невежество есть подлинная Тьма. Палпатин грызет гранит науки и видит сны о своей главной Победе - над накопленным ситхами объемом знаний.
Series: Rise to Power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675585
Kudos: 9





	Photoset | Knowledge is the only Light / Ученье - свет

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Ученье - свет  
>  **Автор:** [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma)  
>  **Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 team, taking part in Russian Winter Fandom Battle'2020  
>  **Форма:** куклокосплей  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** молодой Шив Палпатин (в скором времени Дарт Сидиус) (фанкаст - Том Холланд)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Количество:** 14 фотографий  
>  **В фотосете снимались:** экшен-фигурка Hot Toys Spiderman Homecoming (Homemade Suit Version), копия «Книги ситхов» и различные аксессуары формата 1/6, диорама из подручных стредств  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Ученье - свет. И только невежество есть подлинная Тьма. Палпатин грызет гранит науки и видит сны о своей главной Победе - над накопленным ситхами объемом знаний.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Ученье - свет"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  



End file.
